1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational flying discs and, more particularly, to a flexible waterproof flying disc for use in wet environments as an aerial projectile during training or informal play and/or as an advertising device. The present invention also relates to a method of manufacturing the flexible waterproof flying disc.
2. Background of the Invention
Flying discs are used in recreational activities, the most common being the game of throw and catch. Conventional flying discs developed for this purpose are generally fabricated from a rigid material such as plastic or a hard rubber material. An inherent disadvantage of plastic or hard rubber flying discs is that, when hurled through the air, the flying disc becomes a rather dangerous missile. Usually no protective equipment is available for the game participants, and it is not infrequent that players will be injured during play due to being hit by the flying disc. For instance, if one of the game participants fails to catch the disc, bodily injury could occur, e.g., as a result of impact to and around the neck and face. Furthermore, since such games are usually played near crowds and in confined areas, an unwary bystander could accidentally be struck in the head or elsewhere because of an errant flight projectory.
Poor weather often forces the game of throw and catch indoors. The risk of property damage in confined indoor areas from flying discs fabricated from a rigid material has largely relegated the participants to other recreational activities. Window breakage, abrasion and scuffing of floors and breakage of light fixtures and other fragile household articles are likely to occur when flying discs fabricated from a rigid material are used indoors.
Moreover, during training of small children in the game of throw and catch, fundamentals are oftentimes not properly learned due to the fear associated with a rigid flying disc. Actual injuries and the fear thereof have a profound impact on the ability of young children to relax and concentrate on the game of throw and catch. In numerous instances, the potential risk of being hit by a thrown rigid flying disc leads many young children to shun the game of throw and catch.
Prior attempts have been made to provide a safe, high performance, durable flying disc. One extremely soft, plastic foam flying disc has been provided. Such a conventional flying disc, however, being formed of open cell foams, is extremely light in weight and has unrealistic dynamic characteristics. In addition, plastic foam discs are rather flimsy and absorbent of moisture and, therefore, inappropriate for use in wet environments, such as in a pool, at the beach or in the rain. Upon contact with water, conventional flying discs of this type tend to become stiff and heavy, which adversely affects the flexibility and usability of the flying disc. Additionally, such conventional flying discs are unable to effectively protect the interior thereof against moisture absorption.
Other attempts to provide safe, high performance, durable recreational flying discs have resulted in flying discs which are readily distortable, easily affected by water and rather easily destructible. Such flying discs also do not have truly aerodynamic characteristics and are, therefore, deficient in flight duration and stability, flight performance and hovering ability.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages inherent in conventional flying discs used in wet environments and/or during training or informal play.